Gravity Human Sacrifice (Songfic)
by TheLPSDragon
Summary: If you can guess the song, I'll make virtual cookies! This song has spoken to me, and TheKawaiiFan and I are having a little contest on who can write the better songfic of this song. :) Review and PM Me Vocaloid songfic suggestions please!


_Once there was a dream…_

_A small dream…._

_It did not want to be forgotten…_

_So it thought…_

_Maybe I can lure people inside me…_

_And they can form this dream into a masterpiece…_

_And that's what it did._

_**Gravity of Human Sacrifice.**_

_The First Alice was a warrior girl in green._

_Boldly walked into Wonderland._

My name is Wendy Corduroy. I entered this… Wonderland, from a strange, yet curious dream. I am astounded by how… wond'rous it is. I dragged my sword behind me.

_So many things fell to the sword she carried._

_She left a scarlet path everywhere she went._

I killed my last victim who got in the way of my path. I kept walking, and saw a forest… I am curiouser and curiouser.

_One day, the Alice wandered deep in the woods alone._

_Travelers say she'd been detained, but the world may never know._

_Trapped in a prison of trees, like a criminal._

_This Alice was a disgrace._

I was in the middle of the forest. I heard strange noises everywhere. I wanted to turn back. To go home, where I am a disgrace to my family. I travelled deeper, and saw a young girl, about 12. She looked like me, but had blue eyes, no freckles, and was short. She had the Joker sign on her palm. I looked down at my Ace of Spades mark. She approached, and it went dark.

_The second Alice was a gentle kind of man._

_Sang a song so sweetly throughout the Wonderland._

My name is Robbie V. I entered this Wonderland through a crazy dream. I carried my sheet music and began singing to the people.

_This sound was far too much for Wonderland to take,_

_Produced a world of madness forged from his mistake._

I sang my last notes of treason against Wonderland. Little did I know I would suffer greatly.

_This Alice was a rose, such a lovely prize,_

_Lost his life by bullet wound firing across his eyes._

This girl, with the sign for Joker was in the room with me. She had red hair, bags under her blue eyes, and was very short. She held a rose, and looked at the Ace of Diamonds on my palm. She aimed her gun at my face, and pulled the trigger.

_Now a scarlet flower grows so neatly where he lay,_

_Everyone who loved him watched as he withered away._

The scarlet rose was placed in my eye socket, and everybody I sang to just watched as I decayed.

_The third Alice was a girl years just a few._

_Beautiful in appearance, she was Wonderland anew!_

My name is Pacifica Northwest. I came to Wonderland through a very strange dream. I entered the nearest kingdom, and decided to settle there.

_So many people found her easy to adore,_

_Behold, the stranger from the kingdom from before!_

I decided to become these people of the country of Purple's queen. I'll be the best queen yet!

_This little Alice rules as the country's Queen!  
Lost her mind by a discorded dream._

I had a terrible nightmare that very night. This girl, who was the Joker, came up to me in my dream, and showed me aging and dying! I looked down on the Ace of Clubs on my palm. I knew what to do. To rule forever and never age!

_She was watching as her body age and die,_

_She will rule her country forever and ever as she stopped time._

I now rule as my country's ruler for all eternity! I shall never age!

_Following the willow trail, that leads into a glade!_

_Had a little tea party, the roses for shade!_

Our names are Dipper and Mabel Pines. We entered Wonderland through a frightening-and amazing- dream. We decided to rest here in the Glade for now.

_They were invited to a palace in those parts!_

_Courtly by the Ace of Hearts!_

We received an invitation to the country of Purple, the invitation being an Ace of Hearts, like on our palms. We grinned, and raced off to the country.

_Alice the fourth was a pair of younger twins!_

_Curious, redeemers where the tragedy remands!_

We raced through many other countries, like the country of Black. We paid no mind to the blood.

_Both were an interesting duo._

_They gave a smile through the other lands._

We were quite interesting. A boy and a girl, a pet pig, and a book. How crazier can this get? We rub it off with a smile.

_A stubborn older sister and,_

_The brother who could understand._

Mabel was the 'older' sister. She was very stubborn. Dipper was the 'younger' brother who was very smart.

_They were the closest to_

_Go through all of Wonderland._

We made it through almost all of Wonderland, we only had a single country, the Green, to get to Purple.

…_.._

The Joker girl everyone was talking about showed up, but she did nothing to us. The fabled 'First Alice' Wendy Corduroy was there. She swiped her sword at us. The last thing we said were "You ARE alive!" Our lights went out, and so did we.

_And they will never rest again from where they lay…_

We woke up, hoping to be free. We weren't.

_Cursed to wander Wonderland forever and a day!_

We were trapped. The joker girl had a smug look on her face, and smirked, revealing her braces. We knew this was coming, so we began to wander.

_**Who is the next Alice? Is it YOU?**_


End file.
